Best Birthday Surprise Ever!    REPOST
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: REPOST. What if your best friend moves away to the other side of the country while you're in love with him? But you're too afraid to tell him. In the end you get the best birthday surprise of your life. Curious? Go and read the story. And please review.


**This is my very first story, so please be kind. I have written several stories on my computer so far about the UK boy band Blue, but since there is no page on fanfiction available for music, and I also like Big Time Rush a lot and they have a tv show, I thought I would change this first story into Big Time Rush. **

**It's a one shot romantic story. I did my best, I just hope you like it. I kinda got the idea from a video I saw on youtube. **

**AN: The boys are all 17 years old and the girls are 16 years old in the beginning of the story. They all live in Los Angeles. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you might recognize. I wish I owned Logan (but maybe 1 day. :-P ) I only own the characters Amanda Joy (AJ), Valeria, Lindsey and Caitlynn. ;-) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Amanda Joy (called AJ by almost everyone), Valeria, Lindsey and Caitlynn have been best friends for years since they were little. They all lived in the same neighborhood, went to the same school together and they always hung out together. During the years Kendall and Valeria, James and Lindsey and Carlos and Caitlynn have each become a couple. Only Logan and AJ hadn't become a couple. Logan liked AJ more than a friend and AJ liked Logan more than a friend as well. But both were too afraid to admit it and they didn't know about the feelings of the other person, even though all the others knew they liked each other, but both Logan and AJ threatened their friends not to tell the other about their feelings or their friendship would be over. AJ thought of confessing her feelings towards Logan one day, but her hopes were trashed when Logan made an announcement.<p>

**_*Flashback 2 years ago*_**

'Here goes nothing' AJ thought to herself.

"Logan, c-can I talk to you?" AJ started to stutter as she was walking with Logan on the beach.

"I have to tell you something…" Logan said with a sad voice at the same time.

"Okay, go ahead" AJ answered with a smile as she sat down on the beach and Logan sat down next to her.

"No, you go fir…" Logan started as he was interrupted by AJ.

"No, go ahead. Tell me." AJ answered as she suddenly chickened out of telling Logan how she felt about him.

"My dad got a promotion at his work. And…" Logan said looking all sad.

"Wow, that's great! I'm sure he's excited!" AJ said all happy.

"It's in New York." Logan said looking at his feet. He couldn't face AJ. AJ her smile faded away quickly.

"My dad took the job, and we are moving in 2 weeks." Logan said with a trembling voice.

AJ was silent. Tears were starting to form and rolled down her cheeks. Logan looked up and saw AJ crying. He leant over and wrapped his arms around AJ and hugged her tightly.

Logan told the news to Kendall, James, Carlos, Valeria, Caitlynn and Lindsey the next day. They were all really sad about it. Their best friend would move almost 2500 miles to the other side of the country.

They decided to make the last 2 weeks the best of their lives.

Valeria, Caitlynn and Lindsey tried to comfort AJ the best they could. They tried to get AJ to confess her feelings towards Logan, but she didn't want to. She said it wouldn't matter anymore and she should forget about her feelings and just move on. Kendall, James and Carlos were doing the same thing with Logan and Logan answered the same thing. Why did they have to be so stubborn?

They threw a big farewell party on the last day. They all tried to be happy, but on the inside each and everyone was sad. They had all given Logan some presents to take with him, including a lot of pictures of them all together. The next day was the worst day of their lives. They all came to the airport to say goodbye to Logan and his parents.

Even though Logan was extremely sad. He still tried to cheer everyone up as he was going by everyone to say goodbye in person. And he would ask each of them to look after AJ. He knew him leaving was breaking her heart. Then the worst moment came, he had to say goodbye to AJ.

"We'll still be in touch. We have email, facebook, twitter, our phones and even skype so that we can talk and see each other. I installed it on your computer last night and the instructions are on your desk." Logan said as he took AJ her hand. AJ tried to force a smile.

"Flight UAL912 to New York is now boarding" they heard through the speakers.

"I guess this is it." AJ said fighting to hold back her tears.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Logan said as he wrapped his arms around AJ and hugged her tight.

"I'm gonna miss you too." AJ answered as she hugged him back with all the strength that she had.

"Last boarding call for flight UAL912 to New York." They heard again.

This broke AJ. Tears were starting to form and roll of her cheeks. Logan broke the hug reluctantly and wiped away the tears from AJ her cheeks.

"Please don't cry. We will still be in touch and I will call and text you so many times you will get sick and tired of me." Logan joked as he took AJ her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. He was trying to fight back the tears.

"Never." AJ answered softly. She could never get sick and tired of Logan. But she forced herself to let go of those feelings and move on.

"Logan, sweetie. We have to go now." Logan's mom Joanna said as she was holding hands with Logan's dad Mike.

"Thanks for everything, guys! I'm gonna miss you guys so much! Make sure you'll come and visit me in New York." Logan said smiling.

"We will", the rest of them answered all together.

"Bye" Logan said as he started walking away towards his parents. He was still holding on to AJ her hand and she was clinging on to his hand as well. They had to let go and it was as dramatic as you always see in movies. Their hands slowly drifted apart. Logan looked back as he walked through the gate behind his parents. He waved one more time and then he disappeared into the tube. The group of friends stood in front of the huge window where the airplane was standing in front of. AJ had her hand on the glass. Tears were streaming down her face. When the plane took off, she just couldn't take it anymore. She broke down and collapsed on the ground crying. It was like a piece of her had just left. Her friends rushed over and comforted her.

**_*End of flashback*_**

Logan had moved to New York with his parents 2 years ago. It was still hard on the group of friends, but Logan did as he promised. He called and texted every day and they went on skype every other day as well. AJ was happy she was still in contact with Logan. She still missed him every day. Almost a year ago the whole group of friends went to New York for 2 weeks. It was an amazing time to see Logan again after almost a year. Seeing him in person is way better as talking on the phone or skype. AJ tried her best to forget about her feelings towards Logan, she even tried to date a guy from school but broke it off before anything could even start because she thought it was unfair towards the guy if she couldn't fully return the feelings. She just couldn't forget about Logan. She was extremely happy as she talked on the phone or skype to Logan, but also extremely sad when it was time to hang up. It has almost been a year, since she last saw Logan in person. While they were in New York visiting Logan, her friends tried again to get AJ to confess her feelings, but she was too scared to do it.

"Hey almost birthday girl", Valeria said as she walked into AJ her room followed by Lindsey and Caitlynn who all carried a bag with their stuff for a sleepover.

"Hey." AJ answered smiling.

"We're still on for tomorrow night, right?" Caitlynn asked.

"Yep, still going out to dinner. Same as always." AJ answered.

Every birthday the group of friends went out to dinner to an amazing restaurant. It was different with Logan not being there anymore.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can start the movie", AJ said as she walked towards the bathroom down the hall. The girls stayed in her room and were watching tv.

"AJ still doesn't have a clue, right?" Caitlynn asked.

"Nope. She's clueless." Valeria said smirking.

Not soon after AJ walked back in the room and they started their movie night.

AJ checked her phone and laptop every 5 minutes. She didn't see much of the movie.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked. As if she didn't know.

"I haven't heard from Logan all day. No text, no email, he's not on skype… I just don't understand. When I call him his phone goes straight to voicemail each time." AJ answered with a sad voice.

"Maybe he's just really busy and he turned his phone off or there is a power failure and he can't get on his computer." Lindsey reassured her.

"Or this is the beginning of our friendship falling apart." AJ answered wiping away a tear that had formed.

"Of course not. Logan would never do that! I'm sure he'll contact you when he has the chance." Valeria said as she hugged her friend.

"Maybe…" AJ answered checking her email once again. Valeria, Lindsey and Caitlynn all looked at each other with a smirk on their face. 'If she only knew' they all thought. After the movie they all went to sleep.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Valeria, Lindsey and Caitlynn screamed as they jumped onto AJ her bed.

"You'll break my bed if you keep jumping on it all together." AJ laughed.

The girls stopped jumping and hugged their friend and wished her a happy birthday.

The all waited turns to take a shower and then went downstairs to be greeted by AJ her parents and Kendall, James and Carlos. The girls ran to their boyfriends and greeted them with a kiss.

"AJ is on her way. She wanted to take a shower last. I bet she is checking her phone and email again for a message from Logan." Valeria said.

"Well she is looking for something that won't come." James laughed.

"She was so sad last night. It was heart breaking." Caitlynn said with a sad voice.

"She thinks it's the beginning of their friendship falling apart." Lindsey added.

"I can't wait for tonight! Then we don't have to lie anymore!" Carlos said exited.

"We'll just have to make it through today." Kendall said as he wrapped his arm around Valeria her waist right before they heard AJ running down the stairs.

"There is the birthday girl." Kendall said with a huge smile on his face.

AJ her parents congratulated AJ with her birthday, followed by Kendall, James and Carlos. They all had breakfast together and then the group of friends went out to hang out all day. They were going to the beach, the Santa Monica pier and after that they would go to the zoo. They all had fun, but AJ kept checking her phone regularly during the day. She was starting to get worried. Logan still hadn't replied.

At the end of the afternoon the girls went back to AJ her house and the boys went back to Kendall his house to get ready to go out to dinner. At least that was the original plan.

At 6.30 pm the boys were back at AJ her house to pick up the girls. They all looked amazing. The girls were all wearing a new dress and the guys were all wearing casual but dressed up clothes.

As they were about to go James took a bandana out of his pocket and gave it to Kendall.

"What's going on guys?" AJ asked with a surprised look on her face.

"We have a surprise for you first, but you can't see it yet, so we have to blindfold you." Kendall said as he walked up to AJ.

"I'm not sure if I like this plan of yours" AJ answered nervously.

"You'll like it." Kendall smirked as he put on the blindfold.

They carefully escorted AJ outside to the car and went on their way to the party location. When they arrived they carefully escorted AJ out the car and towards a building.

"Is this the part where you kill me and leave me behind?" AJ said kinda nervous.

The guys and girls started laughing. It was quiet outside the building. They carefully led AJ inside.

"Stay right here. We'll tell you when you can take of the blindfold." Kendall said with a soft voice.

AJ nodded and she heard footsteps walking away.

"Okay, you can take off your blindfold now." James said smiling.

Carefully AJ took it off, a bit scared of what would come.

"SURPRISE!" she heard all of a sudden.

In front of her stood Kendall, Valeria, James, Lindsey, Carlos, Caitlynn, and all their parents, Kendall's sister Katie, AJ her parents, her grandparents, some other friends and many more people all together in a big decorated room…

AJ was speechless. Tears started forming in her eyes. Her friends ran over to her and took her into a big group hug.

"We thought we would skip dinner this year. We worked on this party for weeks." Valeria smiled. AJ could only smile back.

Everyone at the party congratulated her and gave her some presents. From the guys and girls together she got 6 different charms to put on a charm bracelet. They were beautiful. Even though she didn't have a charm bracelet, so she would have to buy one. Still AJ was feeling a bit sad. She still hadn't heard from Logan for 2 days now. And today was her birthday. She was sad but she also got a bit angry. Her friends threw her a big party while Logan didn't even bother to send her as little as a text message and the least she could do for one night was forget about Logan and have fun. She danced with her friends and she started to enjoy herself.

This turned back into sadness as she saw a picture of her and Logan on the huge screen in the front of the room. The whole time different pictures of AJ would keep changing and there were pictures of her as a little girl, but also at school, on holiday, with her friends and now one with Logan that was taken the day before he left to New York. All of a sudden Logan appeared on the screen.

"AJ… AJ, can you hear me?" Logan asked. AJ was shocked and couldn't even speak. The whole room went quiet.

"AJ, are you there? I can't see you or hear you. But I hope you will get this message. I am so sorry I can't be there on your birthday. It's really the biggest disappointment in my life. I haven't had the chance to get in contact with you for the passed 2 days, but I had my reasons. I wish I was there and I hope you have the best 18th birthday that anyone has ever had. I sent something over to the party which I'm hoping is gonna make things a little better. I'm sorry I can't be there but hopefully this will make things a little better. It's coming out right now." He said with a smile.

AJ was shocked. Her mouth fell open as she turned around to look at her friends with a 'what's going on? Is this for real?' look on her face and some tears in her eyes and then back to the front of the room. All of a sudden Logan appeared from behind some people. He was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans, a white button up shirt of which he had the top button open and he was wearing a black tie loosely around his neck. AJ got more tears in her eyes. She placed her hands in front of her mouth because she was shocked and tears started to roll down her hands. Logan was walking up to her holding out his arms.

"Come here." He said smiling.

AJ was still in shock and walked up to Logan. When they reached each other AJ still had her hands covering her mouth as she was now fully crying. Logan wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into Logan's chest and could only cry. Luckily she was wearing waterproof mascara otherwise Logan's shirt would be a mess.

"I missed you so much! Happy birthday, sweetie!" Logan whispered in AJ her ear.

As Logan wanted to pull away from the hug AJ moved her hands from her mouth around Logan's neck placed her head in the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go. Logan moved his hands up and down her back to try and calm her down. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Are you okay now?" Logan asked softly in AJ her ear. All AJ could do was shake her head which made Logan laugh a little.

"H- h-how… W-wh-when did you g-get h-here? I tho- I thought…" AJ asked sniffling.

"You thought I forgot about your birthday?" Logan asked with a smile as he backed out of the hug a little which made them look at each other. AJ nodded shyly.

"Come on and let's sit down for a while and I'll explain it all." Logan said smiling as he took AJ her hand and let her to a quieter area where they could sit down.

"My parents and I got back yesterday afternoon." Logan started to explain which made AJ her eyes grew bigger in surprise.

"I'll start from the beginning. A month ago my dad got another promotion. He is now a manager and he could choose a place where he would stay and work. My mom, dad and I talked about it and we missed our old friends, our old neighborhood and everything so my dad chose Los Angeles so that we could move back here. So from next week my dad starts working here again. Then 2 weeks ago when I knew it was all final I contacted Kendall and the others on skype so that I could tell them all at once. But I wanted it to be a surprise for you so I made them promise to keep it a secret. I helped come up with this party, and I thought it would be perfect if I would appear during this party. So we made the clip, that you saw, this afternoon, so it would look like I was still in New York and that I taped it or something, while I was hiding in the back waiting for the clip to be over and I could come out." Logan said kinda nervous. He was hoping AJ wasn't mad at him.

"So you are really moving back here?" AJ asked in disbelieve.

"We already moved back since yesterday. That's why I was so busy and couldn't call or text you and I was scared that if I called or texted you, I would somehow make a mistake and ruin the surprise. I wanted to come to your house so bad to come and see you, but I thought it would only be a day longer so I didn't go anywhere and just helped to unpack some stuff. I'm sorry I made you worried." Logan said looking at his hands. AJ jumped forward and gave Logan a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're back!" She whispered in his ear.

"I'm so happy to be back!" Logan answered wrapping his arms around AJ.

AJ was starting to get a bit more confident. She was ready to tell Logan about her feelings. She lost him once and she didn't want to lose him again. Just as she wanted to start telling him Logan started.

"Now that I'm back, can you help me with something?" he looked hopeful into AJ her eyes as he broke the hug. Those big dark brown eyes… Those should be banned, they are that beautiful.

"Uhh… sure. What is it?"

"Well I am in love with a girl and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend." Logan said with his signature crooked smile. The words felt like a knife running through AJ her heart.

"You want me to help you get a g-g-girlfriend?" AJ stuttered. Logan nodded with pleading eyes. Damn those eyes. AJ couldn't say no.

"Okay I guess." She answered which made Logan grin like crazy.

"Do I know her?" AJ asked and Logan nodded.

"Has she ever hung out with us?" Again Logan nodded.

"I have no idea who you are talking about. Who is she?"

"I'm looking at her." Logan said scratching the back of his head.

AJ looked behind her to see if someone was behind her who Logan was talking about. She looked back at Logan with a confused look on her face.

"Let me give you a hint." Logan said as he leaned forward, placed a hand on AJ her cheek and his lips followed to touch AJ her lips. AJ was in shock. Here she was about to tell Logan her feelings, when she was shot down by his confession and now he was kissing her! The kiss was short. Too short for both of them. Logan pulled away and looked at AJ nervously. AJ looked at him still with a confused look on her face. Was this really happening?

"AJ, I'm in love with you. I have been for a few years now. When I left to New York I backed out of telling you how I felt because I didn't think it was fair to you to start a relationship from across the country. I didn't know how often we would be able to see each other. We only saw each other 1 time during the passed 2 years." Logan said shyly looking down.

"I can't believe this!" AJ almost whispered. Logan looked at her worried. He was scared he had ruined their friendship by his confession. Logan was about to apologize when AJ cut him off.

"I have been in love with you for a few years now as well. I was too scared to tell you and when I finally had the guts to tell you that day on the beach you told me you were moving to New York, so I couldn't do it anymore. The girls kept pushing me to tell you but I couldn't do it. I was just…"

AJ's rambling was cut off with a pair of lips on hers. It was a soft sweet kiss. Logan placed his hand on AJ her cheek. AJ slowly placed her hand at the back of his neck. Their lips moved perfectly together. After a while they had to stop for some air. Logan caressed AJ her cheek with his thumb and their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Joy?" Logan asked softly.

"YES! More than anything!" AJ said with a huge smile on her face and gave Logan another hug.

"Where did Joy came from? You always call me AJ." She asked curious as she broke the hug and looked at Logan.

"Well I like your middle name Joy and it's a joy to be with you, so I thought it would be a nice nickname for you." Logan answered with a sheepish grin on his face which made AJ laugh.

"I still haven't given you my gift." Logan said as he reached into his pocket. Out came a small box.

AJ opened it and found a silver charm bracelet inside of it with already 2 charms on it. A small heart and a small key. Logan took it out of the box and placed it around AJ her wrist.

"You have the key to my heart." Logan said pointing at the 2 charms.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" AJ answered as she hugged Logan tightly. When they broke the hug AJ pulled Logan in and planted her lips on his. Logan was pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you, Logie!" AJ said with a huge smile. Logan looked at her confused.

"That's my nickname for you." AJ said laughing.

"I like it." Logan answered with his signature crooked smile.

"Or Dimples." AJ said as she traced her finger over Logan's dimples that had appeared with his smile. Logan started blushing.

"We should go back to the party." Logan said as he held out his hand for AJ.

Hand in hand they walked back to the party and that's when their friends saw them coming.

"So are you two…" James asked pointing back and forth between Logan and AJ.

"Does this answer your question?" Logan asked as he bent down, placed his hand on AJ her cheek and softly gave her a kiss on her lips.

"FINALLY!" their friends yelled together which made Logan and AJ blush. AJ wasn't mad at her friends for keeping it a secret that Logan had returned the day before. She was happy that her friends planned all of this.

The rest of the party was even more amazing. AJ had talked to Logan his parents and welcomed them back with a big hug and they were also very happy that her and Logan were happily together now.

The song 'We Belong Together' from Gavin DeGraw was playing. It was a perfect song.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Logan whispered in AJ her ear when she was talking to her parents.

She turned around and took Logan's hand. AJ placed her hands around Logan's neck as Logan placed his hands around AJ her waist. AJ rested her head in the crook of Logan's neck.

"We belong together. Like the open seas and shores. Wedded by the planet force. We've all been spoken for." Logan softly began to sing into AJ her ear as they danced the whole song.

The rest of the party they danced and kissed a lot. Logan's parents wanted to go home because they still had a bit of a jetlag and they were tired from unpacking and moving into their new house.

"Can't we stay a bit longer?" Logan whined.

"You can sleep in our guest room. That way you can stay a bit longer." AJ offered not wanting to let her new boyfriend go so soon. Logan's parents agreed after talking it over with AJ her parents. At the end of the party Logan went home with AJ. They both went upstairs to AJ her room. They sat down on her bed and Logan reach over and gently kissed AJ. He couldn't get enough of it. After a while they broke the kiss because they needed air and AJ started yawning.

"Are my kisses that boring?" Logan joked.  
>"Not at all. I guess it just has been a long day." AJ answered followed by another yawn.<br>"I should probably go to the guest bedroom." Logan answered as he wanted to get up.  
>"Stay with me." AJ begged.<br>"I was hoping you would ask that." Logan smirked and kissed AJ.  
>"Be right back." AJ said as she walked to her dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt and pajama shorts and went to the bathroom to change. Logan stripped down to his boxers when AJ was in the bathroom.<p>

"Hey Joy, is that my old t-shirt?" Logan asked as he watched AJ walk back into her room.

For a minute AJ was amazed by what she saw. Logan in only his boxers.

"Yeah, you left it here before you left to New York when you spilled you drink and I didn't get the chance to return it to you, so I have been sleeping in it a lot because I missed you." AJ said a bit embarrassed.

"Aww, well you don't have to miss me anymore. And besides, it looks good on you." Logan grinned.

Logan and AJ crawled into AJ her bed.

"Thank you, Logie." AJ answered and gave Logan a soft long kiss on his lips. After a while of kissing AJ rested her head on Logan's chest. And soon she drifted off to sleep. As did Logan.

The next morning AJ woke up bed her bed alone. She started to worry. Was it all a dream? Was Logan still in New York? All his clothes were gone, she didn't have her charm bracelet on either. She got out of bed and was on her way out of her room when she was greeted by Logan in the hallway. He just took a shower and was in all his clothes and he was on his way back to AJ her room to wake her up.

"Good morning baby." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around AJ and gave her a sweet loving kiss.

"I thought it was all a dream. I woke up and you were gone and…" AJ her rambling was cut off by Logan his lips on hers again.

"I love you!" Logan said with his signature smile again.

"I love you too!" AJ replied as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"This was the best birthday ever!" AJ said with a huge smile on her face which made Logan laugh and give her another kiss.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Please be kind, since it's my first story. If you guys like it, I will try and have a new story (or part of it) ready in the next few days. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**xx Evelien**


End file.
